There are many types of topical products that are commercially available and/or commonly applied to a desired (target) surface in the form of a thin film or coating to protect, treat, modify, etc. the target surface. Such products include those in the skin care, cosmetics, pharmaceutical, and other personal care arenas. One common example of such a product is the antiperspirant/deodorant type of product, many of which are formulated as sprays, roll-on liquids, gels, creams, or solid sticks, and comprise an astringent material, e.g. zirconium or aluminum salts, incorporated into a suitable topical carrier. These products are designed to provide effective perspiration and odor control while also being cosmetically acceptable during and after application onto the axillary area or other areas of the skin.
Examples of suitable perforated caps or other shear force delivery means for use with such packaged compositions include those known in the art for application of creams, or those delivery means that are otherwise effective for delivering the composition of the present invention to the skin, with the resulting rheology of the extruded product preferably falling within the ranges described hereinabove for extruded compositions. Some examples of such perforated caps or other shear force delivery means, and some dispensing packages for use with compositions herein, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356, issued to Johnson et al. on Mar. 19, 1991, which description is incorporated herein by reference.
While such delivery means have proven successful in applying such substances, in many instances a comparatively complex supply mechanism is required in order to dispense the product for application by shear force delivery means. This in turn typically requires a comparatively large canister to house not only the desired quantity of product but also the product retention and supply mechanism as well. Economic factors also typically require even travel size canisters for both elevator-type and push-up-stick packages to have considerable weight and occupy considerable volume, thus limiting the ability of the consumer to readily transport such devices. Moreover, such constructions for all practical considerations preclude the carrying of such devices on one's person such as in a pocket or modest-sized purse for replenishment of one's antiperspirant or deodorant during the course of an extended stay away from home.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a discrete, convenient hand-held applicator for applying substances to target surfaces.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator which provides for a substantially uniform coating of such substances to yield enhanced product performance.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator which is easy to use and may be economically produced.